


vintage shop.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had been in the vintage shop for about ten minutes when the door opened and someone came in. He didn't pay attention, just kept browsing the rack he was looking at for something cool to wear to Natasha's party. But after searching that whole rack, he turned to search the rack next to it, and that's when he came into view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vintage shop.

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another clint/pietro au drabble series. hope you like it. let me know if you do.

Clint had been in the vintage shop for about ten minutes when the door opened and someone came in. He didn't pay attention, just kept browsing the rack he was looking at for something cool to wear to Natasha's party. But after searching that whole rack, he turned to search the rack next to it, and that's when he came into view.

He was probably two decades younger than Clint was, his hair a shade of bleached white with dark roots, and his tongue was poking out between his lips as he browsed.

In other words, he was gorgeous as fuck.

Clint slowly made his way closer to the rack where he was browsing, making sure that he actually paid attention to what he was looking at because he really did need something to wear to Natasha's. But he kept glancing up at the kid, whose eyes were framed by ridiculously long lashes. Every time the kid would turn his head, Clint would duck his back down, not wanting to be caught staring like some creepy old man.

And then a shirt hit him in the face.

He grabbed it before it fell to the floor and looked up to see the kid grinning at him. “You'd look really hot in that, I think.”

Clint took a look at the shirt – black, not too faded, The Who's logo blazed across it – before looking back up at the kid. “Thanks,” he found himself saying. “It's exactly what I was looking for.”

“Good,” the kid said, smiling. “I'm Pietro.”

“Clint.”

“You know I'm hitting on you, right?”

Clint laughed. “I am aware, yes.”

“Is is unwanted?”

Clint took a deep breath. “No.”

Pietro grinned. “Then you want to exchange numbers?”

Clint nodded. “I think that's the best idea I've heard all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I self-published a book! It's a YA fantasy story and if you want to get it (it's cheap!) then [go here!](http://www.amazon.com/Aetherion-Rising-Adelia-Chamberlain-ebook/dp/B00FUT7UF4/) Do you want to read the first two parts free? [Go here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/44126937-aetherion-rising/parts)


End file.
